nicktoonstoonswarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Arnold Shortman
Arnold, The main protagonist and title character of the series. Contrary to popular belief, Arnold does not wear a kilt, but instead dons a plaid shirt that hangs out of his blue sweater and a hat that only covers a small part of his football shaped head. Arnold tends to day dream from time to time. He lives in a boarding house with his grandparents. His last name was revealed to be "Shortman," a name that his grandpa frequently calls him throughout the series. The fate of his parents remains a mystery. He is often seen as the voice of reason in any dispute that comes up, whether it involve his friends or the boarders. (Voiced by Toran Caudell in season 1 and 2 episodes in season 2, Phillip Van Dyke in season 2 and 3, Spencer Klein in season 4 and 5, and Alex Linz in 2 episodes in season 5. Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Arnold appears as a collectable data-card in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. He represents the Hey Arnold! series. Nicktoons: Toons Wars Arnold appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Toons Wars. He is a fast character and fight with help of sport things. Special Moves 'Base Hit' Home Run is Arnold's neutral special. Arnold pulls out his baseball bat and then automaticlly chages it and can be released when pressed the special attack button again. The longer charged the more damage and knockback it does. 'Shoulder Bash' Football Bash is Arnold's side special. Arnold dashes sidewards with his arm forwards damaging anyone in his way. Arnold can charge this move to go faster and do more damage but the knockback is always kind of the same. 'Triple Kick' Triple Kick is Arnold's up special. Arnold jumps up and then flips backwards while he preforms a back kick. This move can be used as a good recovery. 'Dribbler' Dribbler 'is Arnold's down special. Arnold will pull out a basketball and then dribble on the floor constantely causing small ground shakes that damage the opponents lightly. He can do this constant. 'Home Runner Home Runner is Arnold's War Strike. Arnold has to stand close to an opponent. When he activates his War Strike he will transform the player into a ball then pitch it to himself and then slams it away. When Arnold hits the opponent they will receive massive knockback and will be slammed "out of the field". Special Costume Arnold's special costume is him in his clothing from the unreleased movie The Jungle Movie. Originally, The Jungle Movie was supposed to be released as the theatrical feature of the series. A special one-hour episode called "The Journal" was also made to link the series to the movie. However, Nickelodeon executives decided that the made-for-TV movie, Arnold Saves the Neighborhood, should be given the release instead in 2002. Hey Arnold!: The Movie turned out unsuccessful at the worldwide box office but Nick was still interested in producing The Jungle Movie as the second, and final, Hey Arnold! feature. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Unlockable Category:Hey Arnold! Category:Heroes